Growing Up
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Continuation of Return to Buenos Aires. My version of Violetta. Violetta is 18...Violetta is growing up. Tomletta with Hade and a hint of Leonara. COMPLETED!
1. Growing Up 1

**Here's the first chapter of my first Episode 2!**

 **HotXbun:The party won't be the most interesting part of this episode…**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

PREVIOUSLY

 _"Are you hurt, because if you are there's a hospital not far from here?"_

 _"I'm fine...thanks to you."_

 **1**

 **Violetta**

I opened my eyes to see my roo-WAIT!

THIS ISN'T MY ROO-OH! NOW I REMEMBER!

I MOVED BACK TO BUENOS AIRES YESTERDAY...AND MET A BOY...WHO'S RING ENDED UP IN MY BAG...THAT I'M WEARING AS A NECKLESS UNTIL I SEE HIM TONIGHT AT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!IT'S MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!

I got out of bed, and walked into my bathroom to get ready.

I walked into my cleaned room about an hour later, sat on my bed and looked at the HIDEOUS dress my dad's girlfriend got me for my birthday party on my mannequin in the centre of the room.

My hair's in side ups. I'm wearing Romina, my housemaid's niece's clothes and my heels.

The dress' a carmine long sleeved ball gown with poofy sleeves and a poofy skirt. Jade said it was the only thing she found, but the carmine rose lace covered heels, diamond studs, carmine rose in the middle of a diamond choker and pearl pink ribbon for my waist she got to go with it are pretty, so all they need is a prettier dress, like the dress I saw my late mom wear in a magazine.

I walked up to my desk, took the magazine from a pile of them on it and opened it to the page with the photo.

Angie, the woman interested in being my new tutor, walked into my room holding her pregnant stomach.

Her long blonde curls are in side ups. She's wearing an indigo long sleeved top with a sweetheart neckline, a sky blue knee length skirt that's blue at the hem, light pink flats, light pink studs and a gold chain neckless.

She stared at me.

"I know it's a bit of a fashion mess, but I just moved here from Madrid and the airline lost my luggage, so I'm borrowing some of Olga's niece's clothes."

"Though the neckless' kind of cool, but is that a man's ring?"

"When I left the manor yesterday I slipped in wet mud and fell...but a boy caught me..."

"A HANDSOME boy?"

I nodded. "Anyway, when I stood up my bag slipped the ring off his finger and into it. He's my date for tonight, so I'll give the ring back to him then."

Angie noticed my dress.

"It was the only thing my dad's girlfriend found."

 **Jade**

I'm walking around the garden of Castillo Manor, Herman, my boyfriend's home with him.

"Everything I do makes my daughter mad," he said ",Why?"

 **Violetta**

"Everything I do makes my dad mad," I said ",Why?"

Angie shrugged.

"Plus it's just going to happen again when he sees me with a date. Should the party be canceled?"

 **Jade**

"Should the party be canceled," Herman asked as we stopped under Violetta's balcony.

"Yes because she won't want it unless she get's a date."

 **Violetta**

"No because you want it now that you got a date."

I nodded, and tried to look at the dress, but it was so dark in the room I could barely see it. I took the mannequin, and carried it to the balcony.

Angie followed.

"It's too dark in there."

"Too dark for what?"

"I'll take the left sleeve you'll take the right one."

We did.

"What do we do now, Miss Castillo?"

"On the count of three we pull, Mrs Galindo. One, two…"

 **Jade**

"Firstly, what are we going to do with this cake," I asked. I looked at it on a tray on the grass.

 **Violetta**

"THREE!

Angie and I pulled off the sleeves...MAKING THE MANNEQUIN FALL INTO MY BIRTHDAY CAKE BELOW!

My dad and Jade, who were standing next to it(luckily they didn't get covered in it)looked at us.

I took Angie's hand.

We ran into my room.

I took a remote and pressed a button closing the curtains.

 **Oh Vilu…**

 **You review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **ILoveEverything6**


	2. Growing Up 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

 **HotXbun: Yes, one chapter and something already happened thanks to Vilu.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

 **2**

 **Violetta**

I'm in the kitchen with my dad, Angie and Jade.

"Dad. Jade. This is Angie Galindo, a woman interested in being my new tuto-WAIT! How did you get the info?"

She held her stomach.

My dad smiled.

Jade gasped. "Are you pregnant," she asked.

"Yes, and…ummmmm…the word got out."

"Anyways, we wanted to get rid of that cake because the party's off, Vilu,' my dad said.

"My date can't."

"WHAT," my dad asked shocked. He, and Jade, noticed the ring.

"Yesterday after we fought I went out…alone…slipped in wet mud, and fell…but a boy caught me. As I stood up my bag slipped his ring into it. Can we leave this fight for now please because it's my 18th birthday. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." He took a vase from the the counter in the centre of the room filled with…VIOLETS!

I gasped, and took it. "VIOLETS! MY FAVOURITE FLOWERS!"

My dad took a box.

I put the violets back on the counter, and took the lid of the box to see inside was a…MALE DOGO ARGENTINO PUPPY! I gasped again, and took him. "A PUPPY! THANK YOU!"

"Of course. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! His name?"

"Papa, because my papa got him for me."

 **Awwwww! Sweet chapter!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**


	3. Growing Up 3

**Here's the third chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta or I Think About You by Ross Lynch from Austin & Ally.**

 **3**

 **Violetta**

Angie(who's my tutor), and I, are working.

I started fantasising.

 _Angie, and Papa(who was wearing a dark purple collar with a gold circle tag), were replaced with Tomas._

 _He's wearing the outfit he wore yesterday: A denim short sleeved button up shirt, black pants and sneakers, a silver single musical note on a chain, a dark brown cuff on his right arm and a blue belt with a silver buckle, but of course he's not wearing the ring._

" _If I don't do well, if I do it wrong, if I don't talk, if my plan isn't drawn," I sang._

" _It's because I've never been in love. Are you into me. Today I wonder if love will be," Tomas sang._

" _Well something, told me about you. Well something, is doing what it has to do. I found the answers to my loneliness. I'd make finding love a business," I sang._

" _Now that Earth is Heaven I love you, I love you. I want to go where you've been. I love you, I love you. I see love in your eyes. I love you, I love you," Tomas, and I, sang._

" _When you approach I can't move. I look like a little boy who lost his grove," he sang._

" _This has never happened to me. I don't want something normal. You'd never bounce me around like a ball," I sang._

" _Well something, told me about you. Well something, is doing what it has to do. I found the answers to my loneliness. I'd make finding love a business," Tomas sang._

" _Now that Earth is Heaven I love you, I love you. I want to go where you've been. I love you, I love you. I see love in your eyes. I love you, I love you. You'll never say goodbye. I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you. Now that Earth is Heaven. I love you, I love you. Stuck on you like I'm your pin. I see love in your eyes. I love you, I love you. You'll never say goodbye. I love you, I love you. " Tomas, and I, sang._

" _If I don't do well, if I do it wrong, if I don't talk, if my plan isn't drawn," I sang._

 _"VIOLETTA!"_

I stopped thinking.

"What were you thinking about," Angie asked.

"Tomas. Anyways, I need food. I'll get some, and come back."

"Alright, Violetta."

I left the room.

Papa copied.

 **Angie**

"My heart seeks nonstop, for a star high in the sky," I sang softly. The doorbell of Castillo Manor, Violetta Castillo, my student/niece's(she didn't know)home buzzed. I stood up, held my pregnant stomach, walked to the front door, and opened it to find a man in his 20s holding a box.

He has light skin, raven eyes and shoulder length black hair slightly covering his right one.

He's wearing a light grey long sleeved long jacket with baggy sleeveless that's half zipped up over a black shirt, blue baggy pants and white trainers.

"Hi," he greeted.

I placed my hands on my stomach again.

The man's smile grew. "Is a baby in there?"

"Absolutely."

"Parcel for Herman Castillo."

"I'm Angie Galindo, his girl's tutor."

"I'm Lucas Perez, founder of Perez Keys."

"What Key?"

"Keys. Special this month. They're for the room opposite the kitchen."

I moved my hands, and took the box. "Bye, Lucas."

"Bye, Angie." He left.

I took a key, and injected it into the keyhole of the room.

 **Violetta**

I opened the fridge, and a tub of chocolate yogurt collapsed onto the floor. I opened the cupboard next to the fridge, took my rubber gloves, and started slipping them on.

Ramallo, my dad's assistant, entered the kitchen.

He's wearing an indigo long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, black loafers, and an indigo belt with a silver buckle.

He let out a gasp at Papa.

"Lisandro Ramallo, Papa AKA Birthday Gift From My Father." I took a sponge from the sink, turned on the tap, and started to wet it.

"The Ramallos ordered a pizza," he said as he took money from his wallet, and placed it on the counter in the centre of the room.

He and Papa left the kitchen.

Hands blinded my brown eyes.

"Violetta?"

"Yesterday I moved back here, and the airline lost my luggage so I'm temporally taking some of my housemaid's niece's clothes…Tomas…"

He stopped covering my eyes.

He's wearing a denim long sleeved button up shirt, light purple pants and his black sneakers.

"Now the ring's a birthday gift."

I realised a Resto Bar delivery bag was on the counter in the centre of the room.

"But I'll be a performer," Tomas said.

I let a gasp out."ME AS WELL!"

"Last summer we met," I sang.

I turned the tap off.

"We started as friends," I sang.

I put the sponge down.

"I can't tell you how it all happened," I sang.

"Then autumn it came. We were never the same those nights everything felt like magic," Tomas sang/

"And I wonder if you miss me too," I sang.

I took off my gloves.

"If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew," I sang.

Tomas, and I, sang ",I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time it's true…

 **I'll try to get the fourth chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	4. Growing Up 4

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Here's more! More!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

 **4**

 **Violetta**

I entered my room to see Papa on my bed with…MY MOM'S DRESS!

I opened my diary on my nightstand to see the picture from the magazine to double check.

About 8 hours later I walked into the garden holding the dress' skirt.

My hair's curly and down.

I'm also wearing the accessories from Jade and sparkly baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

My fingernails are sparkly baby pink.

Everybody cheered. Classical music, music I'm allowed to listen to, started to play.

I approached Tomas.

He's wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a baby pink tie.

He placed his hands on my waist.

I placed my left hand on his right arm and we started to dance. "You look beautiful, Violetta," HE COMPLIMENTED!

"You look handsome, Tomas."

 **Happy birthday, Vilu!**

 **You review and the fifth chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	5. Growing Up 5

**Here's the fifth chapter, the halfway point.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

 _16 August 2013-Friday_

 _In Buenos Aires yesterday I, Violetta Castillo, and Herman Castillo, my father, fought about me being delicate. I'm not, but he thinks I am._

 _I'm not allowed to go out alone, but I did, it started to rain, I slipped in the wet mud, and…FELL! Although…_

 _TOMAS HEREDIA…_

 _a Spanish young man…CAUGHT ME! When I stood up my sling bag slipped his ring with Perfecta Armonía, meaning Perfect Harmony, engraved on it into it. I asked him to be my date to my 18th birthday party._

 _Today my dad, and I, forgot our fight. Then the Ramallos ordered a pizza from the Resto Bar. TOMAS ROMANTICALLY COVERED MY EYES, AND SAID THE RING WAS A BIRTHDAY GIFT! Then I realised a Resto Bar delivery bag was on a counter in the kitchen. Tomas works there for allowance, but will be a…PERFORMER! I WANT TO BE A PERFORMER! WE SANG I THINK ABOUT YOU!_

 _AT MY 18TH BIRTHDAY PARTY/FIRST DATE WE DANCED!_

 _BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!_

My hair's straight and down.

I'm wearing my mom's dress.

I'm barefoot, my toenails are violet and my fingernails are magenta.

I'm also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

MY APPEARANCE CHANGED!

I'm wearing the outfit I wore yesterday, but I'm still wearing the neckless.

My fingernails are violet.

I'm also wearing baby pink blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

"THE DRESS," I shouted as I opened my eyes.

Yes, my hair's straight and down.

No, I'm not wearing the outfit I wore yesterday or the dress. Yes, I'm wearing the neckless. I'm also wearing my robe.

Yes, I'm barefoot. My nails are violet.

No, I'm not wearing makeup.

Papa, who was sleeping next to me, opened his eyes.

My dad entered my room.

He's wearing the PJs he wore yesterday.

"What about the dress, Violetta?"

"I had a dream where I was wearing Mom's dress, Dad, but it vanished."

"Where did you find it at?"

"On my bed. You didn't place it there."

"No."

"Where are Mom's things?"

"Ahhhhh…she said in her will they had to be donated to charity. Goodnight, Violetta."

"Goodnight, Dad."

He left the roo-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

 **I'll try to get the sixth chapter(MY LUCKY NUMBER)chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	6. Growing Up 6

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:They weren't!**

 **Thanks LILLY-AND-AURORA for favouriting!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta, but I do own the new version of The Only One I See…Between You and Me.**

 **6**

 **Violetta**

I'm drawing _Tomas_ in my diary sitting on my bed with Papa.

My hair's down with a bun.

I'm wearing Romina's olive green long sleeved long top with baggy sleeves and the left side's falling off my shoulder, her denim miniskirt and my violet heels with a rose pattern.

 **Tomas**

I'm sketching Violetta, my sort of girlfriend, and I singing at my desk.

We're wearing the same outfits than when we met, but Violetta is wearing my ring on a neckless.

Her fingernails are violet.

She's also wearing baby pink blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

I started to fantasise the sketch came to life.

 _"Between you and me is each verse that will be. Everything's always fine between you and me. Everything's always fine between you and me," we sang._

Cousin Augustina entered my room. "Hey, Cousin Tomas."

"Hi, Cousin Augustina."

"When will you introduce me, and your…girlfriend?"

"When we get to her home." We walked out of my room.

 **Violetta**

Papa, and I, are on a walk around Castillo Manor. We arrived at a slightly opened door.

My dad approached us.

He's wearing an olive green long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, his jeans, his black loafers and an olive green belt with a silver buckle.

"Hi, Violetta."

"Hi, Dad." Papa, and I, walked away.

 **Olga**

I approached Herman, my boss.

I'm the housemaid.

"We shouldn't keep Maria's things from Vilu, Herman."

His daughter almost entered the room where her late mother, and his wife's things are.

He left.

 **Naty**

A girl my age approached Braco, my best friend, Cami and Francesca, my friends, Maxi, my friend who I'm in…love…with, and I.

She has light skin, dark brown eyes and fancy long blonde curls that's down.

She's wearing a baby pink sleeveless top, a denim mini skirt and baby pink wedge heels with wooden soles.

Her nails are baby pink.

She's also wearing baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"Hello, Cami."

"Dolly, this is Braco Muzyka, Francesca Caviglia, Maximiliando 'Maxi' Ponte, and Natalia 'Naty' Vidal. Braco, Francesca, Maxi, and Naty, this is Dolly."

"You're a fairy today," she said.

Cami's long reddish brownish hair's down with pigtails with an orange headband with a white butterfly pattern over it.

She's wearing an orange knit cardigan with a white butterfly pattern that's unbuttoned over a white cami, red-coloured flared jeans, beige heeled ankle boots, orange butterfly-shaped hoop earrings, a white scarf looped around her neck and a long pink butterfly beed neckless.

She's also wearing big orange sunglasses with a white butterfly pattern.

She has a different look everyday.

A history textbook fell out of another girl my age's hands.

Her hair's down.

She's wearing a red long sleeved short dress and the right side's falling off her shoulder and yellow sneakers.

Her fingernails are magenta.

She's also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss.

Braco took the textbook as he stood up, and gave it to her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She left.

 **You review and the seventh chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	7. Growing Up 7

**Here's the seventh chapter!**

 **HotXbun:The story will only get exciting again in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta or This Is My Dance Floor by Bella Thorne and Zendaya.**

 **Violetta**

My dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Violetta," he greeted.

"Hey, Dad. What's behind that door?"

"Ummmmm...which one?"

"Across from here."

"Work things." He walked out of the room.

Tomas, and a preteen girl, walked in, saw Papa, and started patting him.

 **Naty**

Braco, and Maxi, are dancing.

 _We shook it up, gave you something to dance for_

 _Made our mark, refined the dance floor_

 _We busted down the front door_

 _Take it from the top!_

 _Look who's back, we got the new moves_

 _Less talk, let's dance and that's prove_

 _Turn it up and do what we do_

 _Take it from the top!_

 _'Cause now we're rolling up new_

 _And it's just me and my crew_

 _Here comes the sequel debut_

 _We're breaking through(break through!)_

 _Already here in the zone_

 _Feels like we conquered the throne_

 _Yeah, it's so good to be home!_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _This is the night, so let's bring up the lights_

 _This is my dance floor, my dance floor_

 _Everything more, never seen it before_

 _I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat_

 _Takiń the crowd from their seats to their feet_

 _Back with a new score, it's what I live for_

 _This is my dance floor_

Cami, Francesca, and I, joined the dance.

 _Bigger, better, beta-tested_

I bumped everybody, and paused my music pod on the grass of Ligero Park. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"We all haven't mastered the dance," Maxi said ",Let's try again."

 **You review and I'll try to get the eighth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	8. Growing Up 8

**Here's the eighth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Gregorio says only Diego mastered the dance…**

 **I don't own Violetta but I do own the new version of Right Now…Today We Are More.**

 **8**

 **Violetta**

My Dad walked into the room.

"Herman Castillo…Violetta's famous engineer dad. I'm Tomas Heredia, her…her…

He took Augustina's hand. They ran out of the manor.

A few minutes passed, and I'm spying on Tomas who's making deliveries.

He's wearing a purple jacket with _Resto Bar_ in baby blue that's unzipped over his denim long sleeved button up shirt, turquoise pants and his black sneakers.

I'm waiting to be alone with him.

A boy my age started singing.

He's wearing a black jacket that's unzipped over a light grey shirt, blue tracksuit pants with black lining on the sides and black sneakers.

 _It was worth it_

Tomas, and I, stopped.

 _Everything crazy_

 _But the best bit_

 _I met she_

 _It was worth it_

 _What we lived_

 _What we hit_

 _What we did_

 _It was worth it_

 _I could understand_

 _Each story is a kit_

 _To be a band_

 _To do what we can_

 _For our feet to be in the sand_

 _Today we are loves_

 _Today we are more_

 _Today more than the stars above_

 _I can soar_

 _Today we are more_

 _Today we are more_

 _Feels, sounds like I_

 _Live, your journey is today_

 _The stars begin to aline_

 _It means everything will be okay_

 _You know you can love the day_

 _As you may_

 _As you may_

 _I know I can trust me_

 _I discovered who I want to be_

 _The world is almost as perfect as in stories_

 _Almost everything is my key_

 _I'm not afraid, I know who I am_

 _I know what I want to ban_

 _Where I can_

 _Today we are more_

 _Today we are more_

 _Feels, sounds like I_

 _Live, your journey is today_

 _The stars begin to aline_

 _It means everything will be okay_

 _You know you can love the day_

 _As you may_

 _Today we are more_

 _Today we are more_

 _Feels, sounds like I_

 _Today we are more_

 _It was worth it_

 _Everything crazy_

Tomas, and I, clapped.

"VIOLETTA!"

"Your performance was fantastic," I said.

"Thanks, Violetta."

"What's this," I asked.

"Studio On Beat, a music school," the boy answered. He, Tomas and I went inside.

 **Angie**

I walked into Studio On Beat, the music school I work at, holding my stomach.

I'm the singing teacher.

VIOLETTA IS WITH DIEGO, A STUDENT, AND A SPANISH BOY THEIR AGE!

 **Violetta**

"Can I be a student," I asked.

"And me?"

"Audition next year."

 **Angie**

Ludmila, a student, walked up to me.

Her long blonde curls are down.

She's wearing a sparkly white strapless top with a strap on the right, orange shorts over sparkly white tights and s

"Hi, Angie."

"Hi, Ludmila."

"It's Saturday."

"I prepared lessons," I lied.

I was going to.

"Diego, and I, are going to practice a dance." She spotted him, Violetta, and the boy. "Bye, Angie."

"Bye, Ludmila." We walked in different directions.

 **Violetta**

A girl my age walked up to the boy, Tomas, and I. "I'm Ludmila Ferro, and I'm guessing you're Cutie Castro."

"ARE YOU RELATED TO FRANCO FERRO," I asked excitedly.

He's the founder, and owner, of Ferro Construction.

"I'm his daughter, and I'm guessing you're the son of a king."

"We're going to practise a dance," THE BOY SAID!

HE, AND LUDMILA, ARE FRIENDS SO SHE LIKES TOMAS! I…I'm fa…falling in…in…love…with him…

"You're watching me," Ludmila said as she took his hand. They walked into a room.

The boy followed.

A Spanish man in his 60s ran up to me. "Maria Castillo?"

I started crying. "I…I'm…Violetta Castillo…her daughter…"

"I'm Antonio Fernandez." He hugged me.

I cried into his shoulder.

 **You review and the ninth chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	9. Growing Up 9

**Here's the semi-final chapter!**

 **HotXbun:RIP Maria Castillo, loving mother of Violetta Castillo…**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta but I do own the new version of More Tears…I'm Coming For You.**

I was about to enter Castillo property, but…JADE STOPPED HER CONVERTIBLE IN FRONT OF ME!

Her bob's down.

She's wearing a red knee length dress with slight sleeves, her silver-coloured heels and her silver studs.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and silver eyeshadow and mascara.

I dashed to my room, and placed my hand on the ring.

My dad, and Jade, entered.

I moved my hand fast.

"Hi, Violetta," my dad said.

"Hi, Dad. Jade."

"You, and I, will go to Gomez', Violetta," she said.

Gomez' a spa.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Violetta. Jade."

We exited the room.

 **Leon**

I'm singing.

 _It's at times I look invisible_

Lara, my friend...who I'm in love with…entered the music studio at Studio On Beat, the music school I attend.

Her long brown hair's down.

She's wearing a dark red sleeveless hooded sweater, jeans and dark red sneakers.

Her fingernails are dark red.

She's wearing dark red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss.

I'm Coming For You's about her.

 _It's at times you get bounced around like a ball_

 _We look at each other, tell me who will you call_

 _Close to you because you're irresistible_

 _An incredible performance far from dull_

 _We look at each other, tell me who will you call_

 _Talk about a time_

 _I see you, but I wonder if you're blind_

 _In this story everything it's upside down_

 _To have you I'm bound_

 _I'm coming for you, I'm coming_

 _Talk about a time_

 _I'll be always ready to climb_

 _Don't look at me, and I'll die_

 _To have you I'm bound_

 _I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you, I'm coming you_

 _I know there are times it seems possible_

 _You're beautiful, you don't have an ego_

 _We look at each other, tell me who will you call_

 _You don't realise they're not compatible_

 _I'll catch you when you fall_

 _We look at each other, tell me who will you call_

 _Talk about a time_

 _I see you, but I wonder if you're blind_

 _In this story everything it's upside down_

 _To have you I'm bound_

 _I'm coming for you, I'm coming_

 _Talk about a time_

 _I'll be always ready to climb_

 _Don't look at me, and I'll die_

 _I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you, I'm coming you_

Lara cheered. "That was sweet, Leon."

"Thank you, Lara."

 **A hint of Leonara!**

 **You review and the FINAL chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	10. Growing Up 10

**Here's the final chapter of Violetta:Perfecta Armonía Season 1 Episode 2 Growing Up, but The Barcelona Battle is online!**

 **HotXbun:Leon LOVES Lara!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

 **10**

 **Violetta**

I'm writing in my diary in bed.

I'm wearing my robe.

 _17 August 2013-Saturday_

 _Today I went outside alone again. This time I was trying to be alone with Tomas. A boy our age started singing a song named Today We Are More in front of Studio On Beat, the music school he attends._

 _IT'S AMAZING! Ludmila Ferro, a student…flirted with…Tomas…_

 _We'll audition next year, but will the boy I'm falling in love with be with another girl?_

I closed my diary with my pen in it, and started singing.

 _If I don't do well_

 _If I do it wrong_

 _If I don't talk_

 _If my plan isn't drawn_

 _It's because I've never been in love_

 _Are you into me_

 _Today I wonder_

 _If love will be_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _When you approach_

 _I can't move_

 _I look like a little girl_

 _Who lost her grove_

 _This has never happened to me_

 _I don't want something normal_

 _You'd never bounce me around like a ball_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business…_


End file.
